


please

by namjoonslube



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, big ball of depression, fuck im sorry to myself, i am too hehe, its too short to actually say anything about why yuri is dead inside, otabek centred, otabek is whipped, projecting negativity on anime characters, yuri is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonslube/pseuds/namjoonslube
Summary: yuri is a fighter and otabek has always been well aware of that





	please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoransonCrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoransonCrew/gifts), [LittlePrinceCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrinceCyanide/gifts).



yuri is a fighter and otabek has always been well aware of that, ever since he first saw the boy while participating in yakov feltsman’s training camp in russia. it was a few years back. yuri’s hair was light blonde, albeit shorter than now, his posture fragile, silky skin as pale as snow; he resembled a china doll rather than an ice skater. yet at the age of only ten, he made his name as a novice prodigy, his flexibility, technique and ability to convey even the most complex emotions through movement making him russia’s household name in the junior division. but what drew otabek in that summer, what managed to draw him in every single time, were not yuri’s skills. it was his eyes, stronger and fiercer than anyone else’s.

they say the eyes are the window to one’s soul and yuri’s own are living proof it’s true. they are a wondrous mix of aquamarine and turquoise, unique and captivating. glazed with his emotions, thoughts, they gave otabek an insight of the younger skater’s mind, one he’d always desired. those eyes burst with determination - yuri was ever so ambitious, putting in vast amounts of effort in his training, striving for no less than perfection. like a soldier on a mission, otabek thought once. he had the eyes of a soldier. 

and now, seeing those beautiful eyes clouded by tears threatening to fall, makes otabek’s heart clench. he crouches on the ground in front of yuri, wiping them off softly. the boy looks so sad, so vulnerable, so broken. 

“don’t go,” yuri pleads, his voice shaking. “please.”

otabek, being the mature nineteen year old he is, should tell yuri he had to leave. that his flight back to almaty has been booked for ages and he can’t just miss it - training season is about to begin. that he’d love to stay longer but both of them know work is work. yet otabek, being the lovesick fool he is, embraces the sobbing boy, pulling him as close as possible. he strokes yuri’s head gently and positions him onto his lap, so that he could snuggle in comfortably. 

“stay, beka,” yuri whispers, choking on his words.

yuri is a fighter, constantly in battle with himself. otabek would sell his soul to ease his tormented mind and see him smile. and so, being the goner he is, he stays. stays and devotes his entire life to help his soldier strive for victory.

**Author's Note:**

> im emo // i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyguk) come say hi or kill me thx // i also made an [otayuri playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hanghangoverbang/playlist/1Zxh1EURIWciIwlqvlgWLf) im ded inside (some of those r random jokes or random shit inspired by amvs i watch kilometers per second)


End file.
